Pokemon Journey: FireRed and LeafGreen
by Trainer-Matt
Summary: Based off the pokemon FireREd and LeafGreen games, join Red and Green on Reds journey in the kanto region.
1. Pallet Town: Red Vs Blue Part 1

**Chapter 1:Pallet Town  
**

Red woke up early in the morning. It was october 25th, his birthday. But it wasnt any ordinary birthday. When I person turns 12 they get a choice, they can stay in school, and get a desk job when they graduate, or go on a journey. THey can become a pokemon trainer. Red was gonna be a pokemon trainer. He lived in the Kanto region of the world. The kanto region has its own set of pokemon, 150 to be exact. "Mom, wake up, I'm going!" Red said shaking his mom. "Red, you still have hours to go, lets have breakfest," Red's mom said. After having breakfest, he got ready. He was wearing blue jeans and a Red and white hat. HE was wearing a red and white vest with a black shirt under it. He had a backpack full of food and money. "Okay mom, I'm going to Profesor Oak's!" Red said. "Okay, but before you go,take these" Mom said. She handed Red a wallet, and then shoes. "What are these?" Red asked. "The wallet had 2000 dollars, I know you have money but your gonna need to buy food, and to stay in pokemon centers at night. And those are runnung shoes, they are better for runnin and not wearing out" Mom said.

Red walked out and walked down the block. He stoped at Prof. Oak's house. Prof.Oak is the pokemon profesor of the region. He hands out 3 diferent pokemon for new trainers. There was the Grass-Type, Bulasaur, the Fire-Type, Charmander, and the Water-Type, Squirtle. REd had been thinking about it all night long but he couldnt decide, he cou;d only pick one of the three as his first pokemon. He knocked on the door of the lab and the door was opened. There were many men in labcoats walking around, touching machines. Red was brought to the profesor himself. "Hello, are you Green?" Oak asked. "No, I am Red, I am here to get a pokemon!" Red said. "oh yes, Red. You, Blue, and a kid named Green are the three to be trainers." He said. A girl, just a bit shorter then him came in. "Hi, I'm Green, Im gonna get my pokemon right?" Green asked. "Yes, lets just wait for Blue." Oak said. A Tall boy, wearing a black poped collar shirt came in. He had a geen and yellow necklass dangeling from his neck."Hey, Red, why are you here" Blue said to his rival since they were todlers. "Im geting a pokemon" Red said. "Yes, Blue, I told you last night to mind yout maners" Oak said. "Wait, why were you two together last ight?" Green asked. "Becasue he's my grandpa" Blue said.

"Well lets get down to buisness." Oak said He walked over to a table with three pokeballs on it. Pokeballs were balls that could contain pokemon inside them. They were red on the top, and white on the bottom. In the middle there was a buton. You could see through the pokeballs, to see what pokemon was inside. The three starter pokemon were inside. "There are three pokemon here, and I asume you know which ones there are. Green, ladies first, you pick your first pokemon." Oak said. Without staling Green grabed the pokeball with Squirtle in it and presed the buton. The ball opend and the small pokemon inside the ball you could see, turned into a ball of red energy. The red energy ball jumped from the ball and turned intp the pokemon that was in the ball, but bigger. "Gyyy" Squirtle growled. "Hi, I'm Green, your trainer!" Green said. Squirtle jumped up and Green cought him in her arms. "Haha, thanks Prof." Green said. "No problem" Oak said. "Okay, you two can choose. "I want Bulbasuar" "I want Charmander: Red and Blue respectivly said at the same time.

Red grabes Bulbasaur's ball and Blue grabed Charmander's ball. They let them out. "Hey Bulbasaur, Im Red your trainer." Red said. "Hey Charmander,your gonna win me a ton of pokemon." Blue said. "Allright, now I want to give you 3 something. These are pokemon encyclopedia's, or Pokedex's. They are blank right now but when you meet a pokemon you havent, or capture one, its data is added to the pokedex. I want you 3 to scan every pokemon's data in the region. Then, when you do bring them back to me" Oak said. "Okay" The three said. The 3 walked outside and were ready to go. "Hey Green, were are you heading?" Red asked "Oh, well I am gonna fill the pokedex out so I guese all over. Hey, you want to travel together!" Green asked. "Well shure" Red said. "Come on Green, wouldnt you rather travel with a winner like Me?" Blue said Grining. Green slaped him across the face. "Well, Red you always say your the best, so prove it. My pokemon has an advantage over yours, so lets go!" Blue said. He threw his pokeball toward Red but it stoped halfway when a red energyball came out, and then Charmander apeared. Red called Bulbasaur out.

"Wait, you forgot these!" Oak said runing toward the two trainers. "Here you go Green" Oak said handing her a blue and white upside down triangle. Green put it on her bags strap. Oak threw one to Red and Blue each. "What is it?" Red asked. "Pokemon have levels. When they reach certain levels they will learn new atacks and evolve into difernt pokemon. This device will show there level, how much more expierience they need to reach a new level, and it will list there atacks." Oak said. Red and Blue looked at theres. "So, Bulbasaur knows Tackle and Growl. Growl does no damage, so I should use tackle" Red said to himself.


	2. Viridian City and Viridian Forest

The battle began

The battle began. "Bulbasaur, TACKLE!!"Red said. Bulbasaur ran toward Charmander and jumped at it.

"charmander, TACKLE!!" Blue said.. The two pokemon collided in the air and came back down.

"TACKLE!!" The boys shouted as the pokemon tackled each other again. They did it more times until finally, both pokemon fainted.

"Ohh, looks like a tie" Red said.

"Humph, Well, Bye" Blue said putting Charmander in its ball and leaving.

"Well, good luck you two!" Oak said.

Red and Green started traveling. They just entered a new town. "Hey what town are we in?" Red asked.

Green took out her map and read it. "Uhhm were in Viridian City." Green said.

"Yes, there is a Gym here!" Red said. "A, Gym?" Green was clueless

. "You've never heard of a pokemon Gym. There are 8 in the region. There are 8 Gym leaders who if you beat them, you get a gym badge. The Gym leaders are very hard to beat. If you beat one, you get a Gym badge. If you get one Gym badge from each Gym in the region, you can challenge the pokemon league. The pokemon league consist of the Elite 4 and there champions. If you beat the champion, you are the new one." Red said.

They went to he pokemon center and rested for the night. When they woke up they went to the Gym but the door was locked and a sign was on the door that read "Gym leader on vacation". "Oh man, guess we should go to the next town" Red said. "The next town with a gym leader is Pewter City, and the leader is a rock type trainer." Green said.

They set out. They had to past through the viridian forest to get to pewter city. The two passed through the woods. They were walking when some bug came toward them.

Red and Greens pokedex's started beeping. They pulled them out and saw the data.

" Hey, It's a caterpie, its a bug type. I'm gonna catch it!" Green said. She threw her pokeball and Squirtle came out. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Green said

. Squirtle jumped toward Caterpie, but it dogged. It used stringshot and wrapped up Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Tackle!" Green said. Squirtle used its legs to run and it tackled Caterpie. Caterpie was pretty weak and Squirtle broke free.

"Now's the chance" Green said. She threw a pokeball at Caterpie and it went into the ball.

"Hey, I got one!" Green said. They were almost at the end of the forest when a little boy lunged at Red.

"I got you now Pikachu!" The boy said. He threw a net over Red's head.

"Hey, Do I look like a Pikachu to you!" Red said. Green was laughing. "Haha, well, kinda with those red cheecks of yours." Green said pinching Reds cheeks making them red.

"Haha, very funny. Now why are you looking for a Pikachu?" Red said.

"A Pikachu's been atacking my clan. He's been stealing are food and everything." The boy said. "What clan?" Green asked. "The Viridian forest clan, Me and my pokemon family, see I was lost from my parents as a kid, so the pokemon in the forest raised me. Since then I lived here. I learned both English and pokemon!" the boy said.

The three started looking for the Pikachu.

Red sent Bulbasaur to go left while he went right. "Bulbasaur, were are you, you have any luck?" Red yelled. "bulbasaur!" Red yelled. He saw Bulbasaur tied up in a rope.

"Who did this. "Red asked. He realized his leg was in a rope. He was pulled by the rope and was hanging in the air. His hat fell on a Pikachu's head when his pokedex fell out of his coat.

Pikachu grabbed it and it started beeping. "Hey, Pikachu, give me the pokedex back!" Red said. Pikachu used static attack to shock Red.

"Come on please." Red Asked. Pikachu realized its leg was in a rope when he was hanging to!. Two men, wearing black shirts and pants, with a giant red capital R on there shirt came.

"So we found a boy, a Bulbasaur and a pikachu, lucky day!" one of the men said. "Yea, Bulbasaurs arent wild, so this is rear, and a Pikachu!" the other man said

."Hey, what's going on!" Red said.

"We are Team Rocket, A group that will catch every pokemon we see, and we WILL resort to murder, and stealing if we want. "One man said.

" Idiot, you told him" The other guy said. Red freed himself.

He grabs Pikahcu, his hat, and his pokedex. He put Bulbasaur back in its ball and ran.

"tuuuuu" Pikachu growled in Pokemon language. Since pokeballs were see through, Pikachu was starring at Bulbasuar.

Red found Green and Sendu the boy from earlier. "You found the thief!" sendu said. "No time, run!" Red said.

The trio ran out of the forest and into Pewter City. Red explained about Team Rocket to Green and Sendu.

"Now, I can get revenge on you Pikachu" Sendu said. Red inturupted Sendu

"How bout I do you a favor, and take Pikachu off your hands, I'll bring him in as my second pokemon" Red said.

Pikachu was next to them.

He jumped on Reds shoulder. "Well, Okay, I got to go, Bye and thanks!" Sendu said running off. Red got a pokeball, and caught Pikachu. "Lets go!" Green said.


End file.
